kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fickolean Planetary Star (Basketball Tournament)
The Fickolean Planetary Star is a Basketball Tournament in the Star League of Fickolean Basketball, held every two years meaning the top teams across the planet play against one another in a drop-out phase tournament. The Tournament has existed since it's founding by Charlie Dawnill and Brandon Jackson in 1842. History Creation The Fickolean Planetary Star was invented in 1842 (Mt) by Charlie Dawnill, son of Chicken Dawnill, the inventor of the expanded Fickoelan Basketball team sport, and Brandon Jackson, who together devised and organised the first Fickolean Planetary Star Tournament, held in Brandon Town in the Gooptag Arena. Since then, the finals have often been held in the same arena in Brandon Town, and the entire tournament takes place across the greater area of Brandon, as well as scouting. Between 1847 and 1877, the Tournaments were cancelled due to a lack of funding for the basketball community. This was due to inter-planetary tensions and religious doctrine that was introduced to ban the sport from taking place on certain days, which made matters increasingly difficult. The Entirety of the Super League was bought by the Fickolean bank Buinard & Co., and the tournaments became every three years. In 1903, under Terence Watersmith, the Basketball League was bought by the government at the strong advice of numerous sports businesspeople. This was as a result of the lowering funding despite rises in popularity, due to the failure of the Buinard & Co. bank. At this point, in order to increase demand and profit, it became an anual tournament. In 1938 the Fickolean Planetary Star Tournament was cancelled due to the protestation of multiple teams against the Communist battles going on in the outer-UFP, such as wars going on in the Barsagii area of the KC. Between 1958 and 1970 the Fickolean Planetary Star became a tournament to take place every two years, rather than annually. This was due to austerity cuts to funding. In 1970, the banks Whynil and Trinsis began to sponsor the Star League and Super-Star League. List of winners & runner-up's Teams The Qualifying teams each year have often been the same. Since 1970 or so, the teams that have been able to qualify have consistently included Endrome 11, the Mill-Layers, Judges, Phicrotus, Dongan Tigers, Tank-Tops, Gumian Goblins, Zanzibabwe, Alifcan Copters, Nortonlean Legendes, Robert God Team, Brandon Barbarians, Cartillian Horses, Ruth's House, Yacht-Che, Pinnacle and Pestoes. There have been 121 games since the founding, and each game consists of 16 teams in play. The Most commonly qualifying teams have been: * Judges ** (2018, 2017, 2016, 2015, 2014, 2013, 2012, 2011, 2010, 2009, 2008, 2006, 2004, 2003, 2002, 2001, 1999, 1997, 1994, 1993, 1991, 1990, 1989, 1987, 1986, 1985, 1981, 1980, 1979, 1978, 1976, 1974, 1973, 1972, 1971, 1970, 1968, 1964, 1962, 1960, 1958, 1956, 1955, 1954, 1950, 1949, 1948, 1947, 1946, 1944, 1942, 1941, 1940, 1936, 1933, 1920, 1915, 1906, 1905, 1903, 1895, 1892, 1889, 1886) * Phicrotus ** (2018, 2017, 2016, 2014, 2012, 2011, 2010, 2009, 2008, 2007, 2006, 2005, 2004, 2001, 1999, 1998, 1997, 1996, 1994, 1993, 1991, 1989, 1988, 1987, 1985, 1984, 1983, 1982, 1981, 1980, 1979, 1976, 1975, 1972, 1971, 1970, 1968, 1966, 1964, 1960, 1957, 1956, 1954, 1953, 1952, 1950, 1948, 1947, 1946, 1945, 1944, 1943, 1942, 1941, 1940, 1939, 1937, 1936, 1935, 1934, 1933, 1930, 1927, 1925, 1924, 1922, 1921, 1920, 1919, 1918, 1917, 1916, 1914, 1913, 1911, 1910, 1909, 1907, 1906, 1901, 1898, 1895, 1892, 1889, 1886, 1883, 1880, 1877) * Mill-Layers ** (2018, 2017, 2016, 2015, 2014, 2013, 2012, 2011, 2009, 2008, 2006, 2005, 2004, 2002, 2000, 1999, 1998, 1995, 1994, 1993, 1992, 1991, 1990, 1989, 1984, 1982, 1980, 1979, 1977, 1976, 1975, 1974, 1973, 1972, 1970, 1968, 1960, 1958, 1957, 1956, 1955, 1954, 1953, 1952, 1951, 1950, 1949, 1948, 1947, 1946, 1945, 1944, 1943, 1942, 1941, 1940, 1939, 1938, 1936, 1935, 1934, 1933, 1932, 1930, 1929, 1927, 1926, 1925, 1916, 1912, 1904, 1903) * Endrome 11 ** (2018, 2017, 2016, 2015, 2014, 2013, 2012, 2011, 2009, 2008, 2007, 2006, 2005, 2004, 2003, 2001, 1998, 1997, 1996, 1993, 1992, 1991, 1990, 1986, 1984, 1982, 1980, 1978, 1972, 1968, 1960, 1958, 1957, 1956, 1955, 1954, 1953, 1950, 1945, 1941, 1940, 1938, 1937, 1936, 1935) * Dongan Tigers * Tank-Tops * Gumian Goblins * Zanzibabwe * Alifcan Copters * Yacht-Che * Pinnacle * Pestoes * Ruth's House * Brandon Barbarians * Cartillian Horses Category:Basketball Category:Sports